A New Kind of Birthday
by Tarume
Summary: A short and Sweet Happy Birthday from the Crew for our favorite Monkey D. Luffy. minor language


**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE.**

Nami had been having quite a nice day. The air was humid but it wouldn't rain til nightfall and she had gotten some really cute clothes; the old woman's face as she had bargained hadn't hurt either. Wandering through the small town with her shopping Nami noticed several children eating Chimaki.

_It must be childrens day... may 5__th__... crap! _

Quickly she ran back to the ship to find the others. Zoro and Ussop, not having the money to go anywhere, were on the deck, Franky was in his workshop, and Sanji was in the kitchen taking stock on what was needed before he went into town to buy supplies while Brook sat on the railing with his violin.

"Ussop", she yelled, "Go find Robin and Chopper in town! Emergency crew meeting! DONT TELL LUFFY!" While puzzled and slightly scared the liar was too terrified of Nami to disobey and soon the entire crew sans Luffy were gathered in the kitchen.

Looking serious and slightly panicked nami asked, "Do any of you know what today is?" Confused looks around the table showed the male population to be clueless, thus it was Robin who answered, "It's May fifth Miss Navigator. Mr. Captain's birthday."

Everyone looked at her with eyes popping out of their heads except Zoro who just looked annoyed. "Umm... Robin? Why didn't you remind us earlier?" Ussop asked then seemed to suddenly remember something with a face of horror, "Ack! Come on Chopper we need to get him birthday gifts!"

Nami nodded as the two ran from the room. Presents and food and cake and food and decorations and food and alcohol were musts for all Strawhat celebrations. Looking up from her thoughts everyone left in the room slightly shuddered at the look in her eye saying '_I am going to make you work like slaves to make it look like I didn't forget his birthday'._

In the most terrifying debt raising few hours Chopper and Usssop managed to decorate the ship's deck, Sanji was able to make a beautiful cake and a lot of meat ('Miss Nami is so beautiful when she's being demanding that I shall do anything even if I hav-' thunk 'get to work!').

Zoro- with Franky along to keep him from getting lost- had gone out to buy balloons and sake, Brook was thinking up the Best Birthday Song Ever, and Robin was wrapping each item that was handed to her and every so often catching and repining a streamer.

By the time the sun began to set everything was ready and the crew all breathed a sigh of relief. -until Zoro asked a question that puzzled them all, "Where _IS_ Luffy?". Looking around it really was strange. Usually Luffy was always around and underfoot and wanting meat and to play just making way too much noise. No one had seen him since lunch. Where was he?

XxXxXxX

Luffy sat on a branch high in the sky looking out to sea. The tree was the same kind as back on Mt. Colubo- the same as the tree he, Ace, and Sabo had built their tree fort in. Memories of his brothers persisted long past when he had woken up that morning covered in sweat and trying to breath through the name that was stuck in his throat.

Ace had always givin him extra meat on his birthday then, instead of training, they would go out and do something fun. Even after he had set sail and started finding his Nakama his brother had still sent him a letter that was slightly charred with a sizable hole in the paper in the shape of a feather... Luffy still didn't understand but it must have been worth it if Ace got third degree burns for it—and he was a fire man! - then was tossed in the ocean...

Suddenly, he heard first Zoro's then Chopper's voice calling for him. And once he heard them he heard them all. Nami, Robin, Sanji, Brook, and Franky's voices soon were very distinguishable under the foliage, calling him back to the present for-DID HE JUST HEAR DINNER WAS READY?

laughing Luffy jumped down to his crew where he got smacked ( 'For making us worry!') and they all headed back to the ship.

Looking around the ship Luffy laughed. The decorations were lopsided and falling off, the birthday cake looked more like a wedding cake, and there was enough meat and sake to last an ordinary crew a month.

Brook started singing with Chopper and Ussop as a chorus.

Franky started dancing.

Zoro started drinking.

Sanji got Nami and Robin coffee and yelled that everyone had to sit down and "eat the damn food!"

it might not be like it was with his brothers but...

To Luffy it it was a new kind of best birthday ever.

**Happy birthday Luffy.**


End file.
